


When Sang Lys Got His Blond.

by Jessiikaa15



Series: Repercussions [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual, Dark Harry, Dominance, Harry finally getting what he wants, M/M, Mild Humor, Part of Dark Repercussions, Playing, Pre-Epilogue DR, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiikaa15/pseuds/Jessiikaa15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had at least attempted to hold back, but his self-control had never been his greatest asset. He couldn't help it, Lucius Malfoy was someone he needed to have, needed to dominate. Who was he to deny such an intense wish, he had taken over the country - surely he was allowed to indulge?</p>
<p>Sang Lys had always loved playing games with Lucius, the blond all but begged to be dominated. It was about time he gave the man what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sang Lys Got His Blond.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the DR series!
> 
> Read the tags.
> 
> Un'beta'd.

**_When Sang Lys Got His Blond._ **

Lucius Malfoy gave a tired sigh as he finished the remainder of his paper work. He loved his new position as the Minister of Magic and felt it an honour that the Dark Lord and assassin chose him to fulfil that role, but it was hard work and there was so much clean up needed. Fudge had left a hoard of mess when he had been removed from office and Scrimgeor hadn't been given the time to sort through it before they had seized the ministry so it was left to Lucius to sort through everything and legally put through everything the Dark had aspired to. There were many things that needed to be torn down and many people that needed to be removed, it was a long and tiring job, but slowly he was getting through everything and the ministry was flourishing.

The Dark Lord had been notably impressed with how quickly Lucius had managed to turn everything around and the blond assumed that Sang Lys was too, the crazy assassin hadn't been seen too much since the final take over choosing to focus on the running of the school rather than the ministry. The assassin would make himself known every now and then to play his little games before vanishing in to thin air, something that irked Lucius to no end. He longed to have another taste of the powerful, deadly, beautiful assassin that was so fond of messing with him, but it was impossible to tell what was going through Sang Lys’ mind so he pushed it away, besides he was a happily married man with a son the same age as said assassin. Not that age mattered, Malfoys went for power and strength, something that Sang Lys had in buckets, but the thought was irrelevant. Lucius doubted he would see the assassin again until the meeting next week.

How wrong he was.

He floo’d home when he had handed his secretary his schedule for the morning and went straight up to his study, he threw his cloak to the elf and shut the door. It was then he noticed he wasn’t alone.

“Good evening, Lucius,” A cool voice drawled and Lucius shuddered. That voice, how could he not recognise that voice? It was like a siren call, perfectly harmonised and unique, and it could only belong to one; Sang Lys. Lucius turned to see the assassin sat behind his desk with his feet kicked casually on the desk looking like a king, he was spinning his mask on his pale, nimble fingers and he was gazing heavily at Lucius.

Everything about him exuded power and dominance and Lucius shuddered again, Sang Lys caught the shiver that licked his favourite elite member’s spine and smirked. He had chosen to forgo his guise today as there was hardly a point now, he wore tight black jeans, tight black muscle t and his basilisk boots. His hair was ruffled and fell in a styled mess contrasting against his snowy skin, all in all he looked good and he knew it. Sang Lys had plans for the blond in front of him and he had no intentions of not seeing them through regardless of how Lucius felt about the situation.

“Master Sang Lys,” Lucius greeted formally, “May I ask what you are here for?” Sang Lys slowly smiled, large and shark-like, Lucius was nervous and it was obvious to the assassin. Harry dropped his legs to the floor and got up with easy grace, he stalked around to Lucius with elegant, precise steps and began his familiar circling.

“Oh I think you know why I'm here, Luciusss,” He hissed lowly and was pleased when Lucius’ breathing caught.

“My wife…” He trailed off in to a moan when Harry bit his neck.

“Is irrelevant to me,”

“She is here,” Lucius tried but it sounded weak, it didn’t help that the assassin was pressed up behind him and had forcefully yanked his hair to have better access to his neck.

“You can stall if you wish,” Harry told him biting down on his neck gaining a pleased gasp, “But we both know what is going to happen whether you agree or not.” He didn’t give Lucius a chance to respond because he seized him in a fierce kiss and internally smirked when the blond submitted and allowed the assassin to explore his mouth. Sang Lys used the hand fisted in Lucius’ hair to pull back his head and trail rough bites down his throat gaining a pleased moan from the prestigious blond. He loved it, this power that he had. While he may not have actively been at the ministry, he had watched from afar, he saw Lucius at his best, manipulating those around him and wilding his power as minister, a Malfoy and Elite Death Eater effortlessly. And his need to dominate reared up viciously.

Harry had kept himself at the school, he had other things to focus on but as he saw Lucius pass law after law for their government he gave in. He could indulge, he supposed, he did, after all, play a large part in taking the country as their own so he was allowed a treat every now and then. His desire for the blond was at an all-time high and he wanted _more_. Sang Lys had no remorse when he tore Lucius’ expensive robes to get access to more of his pale skin, licking and biting down his collar somewhat viciously in his need to taste. Lucius gasped sharply when Sang Lys bit his nipple, soothing it with his tongue and feeling what little self-control he was holding currently snap.

“Will you deny me, Lucius?” He murmured, looking at the flushed blond, “Will you deny your Master?”

“N-no,” Lucius responded, his voice hoarse and his eyes glazed. A hungry smirk flashed across Sang Lys’ face and he flicked his wrist, vanishing the rest of Lucius clothes so he could look at all of his reward. Lucius was a _fine_ specimen of a wizard, and the assassin was going to enjoy this. He pulled Lucius back towards the desk, where he banished his own clothes to fold on the floor and pushed the Malfoy Lord down sharply. He licked up his spine gaining a shudder, it was intoxicating. Just seeing Lucius Malfoy bent over in front of him, quivering and waiting made his force back his own groan. He cast a quick prep spell and a lubrication spell on himself, he wanted to dominate the blond, not punish him. Sang Lys pushed in with one swift motion, hissing at the compressing heat that surrounded him and relishing in Lucius sharp cry, it was almost too much for him, listening to such a sound and he wanted to hear more. He began slowly, teasingly so the blond was breathless and begging, such music to his ears…

“What do you want, Luciuss?” He hissed, stilling his movements entirely making the blond whimper.

“More, Master,” He breathed, “Faster.”

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch that?” His voice somewhat mocking.

“I want more, Master, please, please give me more.” He begged and Sang Lys closed his eyes.

“Yesss,” He pulled out and thrust back in sharply, setting a faster, more intense pace, his hands gripping Lucius’ hips tightly and he sank in to the tight heat. Sang Lys found the spot that had Lucius yelling out, begging him to go harder, _faster_ , and the assassin was only too willing to comply. He angled himself to hit that spot repeatedly, the keens from the usually collected blond driving him to lose control, one of his hands winding in to that long hair he loved so much.

“I-I’m-I’m…”

“Yes. Cum for me, Lucius. Show me what I’m doing to you.” Sand Lys ordered, his voice strained as he neared his own release. He drew out nearly all the way and slammed back in, hitting his prostate and Lucius came with a scream of “Master”, his body arching almost dangerously as his muscles clenched around the assassin. Sang Lys only managed a few more thrusts before he felt his own release hit, lighting everything in him on fire and he bit down on Lucius pale neck to ride it out. When he had regained himself, he slid out and cleaned himself up with a wave of his hand, he had to bite back a low moan when Lucius dropped to his knees. He was clutching he desk with one arm while his other hand braced on the floor, his long blond hair was covering his face and it was a sight that made breathing that bit more difficult for the assassin. He redressed with a snap of his fingers before crouching down next to Malfoy, running a hand through his hair and pushing it back behind his ear, he kept his hand there so he could tilt the blond’s head. Sang Lys pressed light kisses to the man’s jaw and nibbled on his ear lobe, gaining a sharp intake of breath.

“You are my _favourite_ , Lucius,” He whispered into his ear, his tone seductive and leading. “I enjoy playing with you much more than I should. In fact, I may get in to a bit of trouble for this, but I don’t think that will keep me away.” Lucius started a bit at that and Sang Lys gave a low chuckle. “Oh no, you are much too precious to have just once, _my_ dear Lucius. Like I said, you are my favourite.”

With one last bruising kiss, the assassin vanished without so much as a crack, leaving the current minister on his knees.

 

* * *

 

Sang Lys skipped through the halls of Hogwarts in a delightful mood, he was humming to himself and even threw in a little twirl as he went. He even knocked on Tom’s door before bouncing in and greeting him and Vilkas with a cheerful hello.

“He knocked your door, he’s humming, he bounced in to the room and he didn’t greet us outlandishly or sarcastically.” Vilkas listed, sounding extremely unnerved as he looked towards the Dark Lord, “What in Merlin’s name has happened?” 

The Dark Lord had his eyes narrowed as he watched the teen’s movements, he had greeted all the portraits and collected the folder left for him without even blinking. Something was blocking out any negativity with the teen, and Tom didn’t have any idea what it could be, the teen was only remotely like this after he had been playing. And then it clicked.

“Merlin dammit, Harry!” Tom hissed, snapping the teen’s attention to him. “How many times have I got to tell you to leave Lucius alone?”

Harry’s expression melted in to a remorseless smirk, he skipped over to the sitting area and threw himself down in to a chair with a blissed sigh.

“Oh but Tom, he is _delicious._ ” Harry told him, his voice full of delighted hunger and Tom closed his eyes, sighing through his nose as Remus laughed.

“I do not know why you even attempt to try.” He admitted, chuckling at the Dark Lord’s put out look.

“He reduces one of the sharpest minds within my ranks in to swill for his games.” Tom grumbled.

“Well if he manages to pick himself up of the floor anytime soon, his mind might be a little sluggish.” Harry allowed, his grin shark-like and smug and Tom pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Tom demanded and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“I did try, I even stopped going to the ministry so I didn’t have to interact with him. But he’s been doing such an excellent job, crushing opponents and throwing his power around effortlessly.” Harry bit his lip and took a deep breath, “He’s intoxicating.”

“What is it with Lucius Malfoy that makes you lose it?” Remus asked him with a grin, “Why him specifically?”

“He’s one of the most powerful people in our world, his grace and prestige are effortless and he is a gorgeous wizard… I fail to see why neither of you see it.” Harry said as if it was effortless, before turning to Tom with a raised eyebrow, “I mean, come on, you’ve had him in your ranks since he was sixteen, and you are telling me you didn’t even think about it.”

The Dark Lord didn’t grace him with an answer, but Harry also noted that the man didn’t look at him either and that made his eyes light up gleefully.

“Oh, such a filthy little hypocrite.” Harry breathed, gaining a poisonous glare from Tom.

“Shut it,” The man snapped, but Harry shook his head, is elation showing clearly on his face.

“You’ve had your own fun with Lucius in the past, haven’t you, Tom?” Harry questioned, already knowing the answer by the man’s expression and actions.

“You are the most aggravating human being upon this planet.” Tom stated coldly, but Harry was still grinning.

“Are you feeling a bit territorial, Tom?” Harry crooned, tucking his knees under him and leaning forward when the man’s eyes flashed.

“I am going to curse you.”

“If that’s the case, you can borrow Moony. Look at him, he’s beautiful.” Harry said flippantly, Tom snorted and chuckled as Remus spluttered in outrage.

“Excuse me!?” He yelped, “Borrow Moony? No one is borrowing me!”

“He _is_ quite attractive.” Tom admitted after he had stopped laughing, eyeing the silver assassin in appreciation. Vilkas mouthed wordlessly at them both.

“No.” He stated, pointed at them sharply, “Absolutely not.”

“I think you are over reacting.” Harry told him seriously.

“It’s really not an unreasonable suggestion.” Tom added. Remus gave them such a look of utter disgust that it was too much for them and they both burst out laughing, Harry hunched over as tears filled his eyes and Tom was trying, and failing, to muffle his in his arm.

“Your face,” Harry gasped, “Oh Merlin! That was hilarious.”

“Do have some faith in us, Remus.” Tom laughed.

Remus shot them an unimpressed look.

“I hate you both.” He stated, raising his book as if to block them out from his vision. They could hear him mutter under his breath “Borrow me, pfft, as if” and Harry snickered.

“How much do you think it’s going to take to bribe him out of this?” Harry asked lowly and Tom smirked.

“At least three first additions and a crate of chocolate.” Tom decided, “He’s even growling a little.”

“Oooo, spooky.” Harry whispered, waving his hands. Remus glared at him over his book and Harry smiled sweetly.

“He’s like a little puppy dog,” Tom muttered with a grin, and Harry roared with laughter.

“Listen here, Youngling, Tom-ling.” Remus cut in, the expression on his face rather vicious, as they glared for the use of _those_ names. “I was one of the people who created the map of this castle, I know of its secrets more than most. Would you like to continue? I am sure the twins would be delighted in the chance to practice their pranks with a marauder.” Both Tom and Harry looked ill at the thought, they shared a look and nodded; it was the only thing to be done.

“I just finished reading your book, Moony. It’s brilliant, and I think that it will be an instant success. Students will love it because it’s not boring and yet it has all the information needed to pass with flying colours.” Harry said brightly, purposely ignoring Remus’ pleased smirk.

“Thank you. It is going through the final editing process within the month and then should be ready for publish.” He responded, “Which reminds me. I have a rather insistent owl waiting for my reply.”

“I’ll need that file by the morning, Remus.” Tom reminded him.

“It’ll be done. See you both later.” He waved as he left the office and Harry turned to Tom.

“I still don’t trust that he won’t get back at us both.” Harry said slowly.

“Parselwards.” Tom stated, “We’ll be safe then.”

“Good idea.” Harry agreed.

“Now, will you at least try and gain some self-control when it comes to Lucius Malfoy?” Tom sighed and Harry pouted.

“Fine,” He grumbled and Tom groaned, they both knew that Harry would be going back.

“At least keep it to the damn weekends.” He muttered and Harry beamed, settling down to go through the folder Tom had laid out for him. He did have to keep his mind off the blond he had been playing with earlier after all.

“You’re a great human.” Harry told him surely, and Tom nodded with a bland expression.

“I know,”


End file.
